1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a thermal insulation member.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are usually applied for dissipating heat from electronic components in electronic devices. Generally, airflow, generated by a fan, evacuates heat from the heat sink to the exterior via a ventilating hole defined in an enclosure of the electronic device, providing timely and efficient cooling of the electronic device.
With continued efforts toward miniaturization, all-in-one electronic devices, such as all-in-one computers, are gaining popularity. The enclosure and display of such computers are integrated, such that cooling fans may no longer be applicable, since noise and vibration generated thereby may impair operation or usefulness. As a result, heat sinks without cooling fans are commonly used in all-in-one computers. The heat sink contacts the electronic component directly, absorbing heat therefrom, and dissipates the heat into a space in the enclosure. Heat is dissipated from the space to the exterior via one or more ventilating holes defined in the enclosure by convection only, which may not provide heat dissipation with the requisite timeliness and efficiency.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the described limitations.